Levy McGarden
by Sisi-Chan n.n
Summary: "Salía de casa tomando su maletín para dirigirse a la escuela, odiaba la escuela, odiaba la gente que siempre la miraba con esos ojos que parecían estarla juzgando todo el tiempo, casi parecía que podía leerles la mente, llamándola fea y detestable, viéndola por encima del hombro.Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba... " "Habría que matar a esos bastardos."


**Creo que los ataques repentinos sirven ¿No? xD**

**Esto es Universo Alternativo, Y como que Levy es muy OoC peeeero, creo que quedo aceptable:**

Levy McGarden se miró al espejo una mañana más en su corta vida y de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho, la expresión de aflicción que prácticamente se había tatuado en su rostro volvió a hacerse paso entre sus facciones cuando se puso sus grandes lentes redondos acentuando esa apariencia que a su pensar, era un tanto patética.

Sumando a ello su cabello recogido con una cinta y su uniforme, que intentaba por todos los medios cubrir su nada atractiva figura de la misma manera que su cabello jugaba un papel importante como el ocultar su rostro junto con sus lentes que escondían tras el grueso cristal el par de ojos que siempre miraban al piso, como si intentara evadirse de una realidad que por mucho le asqueaba.

Se alisó la falda, se arregló el moño rojo y respiró profundo para enfrentar otro día en esa miserable existencia que se atrevía a llamar vida.

Bajó a desayunar escuchando el parloteo incesante de su madre que sinceramente no le interesaba en lo absoluto, estaba demasiado absorta en una novela que estaba a punto de terminar de leer; por supuesto, lo único que podría decir la hacía feliz y plena, mientras pudiera esconderse bajo la tinta y el papel podría sobrellevar la mierda de ese mundo y lo que le rodeaba.

Salía de casa tomando su maletín para dirigirse a la escuela, odiaba la escuela, odiaba la gente que siempre la miraba con esos ojos que parecían estarla juzgando todo el tiempo, casi parecía que podía leerles la mente, llamándola fea y detestable, viéndola por encima del hombro.

Lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba…

McGarden solo atinó a morderse el labio hasta casi hacerlo sangrar, solo para reprimir las ganas que de pronto le daban de llorar ante el solo pensamiento de la gente hablando mal a sus espaldas, demasiado cobarde para hacerles frente.

Habría que matar a esos bastardos.

Una vocecilla que era apenas un susurro se coló en su mente e hizo a Levy estremecerse… sacudió violentamente su cabeza ante lo nítido que fue el sonido de la voz que desde hacía un tiempo la acechaba cuando menos lo esperaba o cuando su ansiedad llegaba a un límite bastante elevado.

Era preocupante, últimamente tenía lagunas mentales y una voz parecía intentar hacerse paso entre sus pensamientos cuerdos, cuando acordaba ya estaba fantaseando con cosas que definitivamente no eran en absoluto normales, o al menos no para alguien que debería ser mentalmente sano.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo loca… tal vez la misma gente a su alrededor estaban orillándola a perder la cabeza.

¡No, no, no, no! Ya era demasiado difícil seguir viva en ese lugar como para que todavía tuviera que soportar el peso de la locura. ¡Ella estaba bien!

Se intentó convencer pasándose los dedos afanosamente por su cabeza haciendo que varios compañeros de clase la miraran extraño al hacer esto. La chica reparó en sus miradas y se encogió de hombros intentando hacerse pequeña para pasar inadvertida al tiempo que esa vocecilla en su cabeza se hacía más audible, tratando de usurpar sus pensamientos cuerdos.

Las clases eran horribles, ella siempre optaba por tener la nariz enterrada entre los libros que eran como el escudo protector a su realidad, de vez en cuando se daba el lujo de alzar la mirada y ver de reojo al chico popular del grupo.

El muchacho guapo rodeado de amigos que escurría carisma por cada poro, ese con el que le gustaba fantasear; el chico guapo con el que soñaba algún día estar entre sus brazos y ser querida, admirada y ¿Por qué no? Incluso deseada. A McGarden se le escapaba un ligero suspiro casi inaudible mientras sentía sus mejillas calentarse ante la sola y agradable idea de ser amada por alguien.

A la joven le gustaba pensar que ese deseo ferviente de que alguien se enamorara de ella, era algo normal, cada chica desea internamente ser querida… pero a veces, otra parte de sí misma se decía que tal vez esa casi desesperada necesidad de que alguien se fijara en ella y la amara se debía a que de alguna manera buscaba compensar con ello la falta de amor que se tenía a su propia persona, era solo un sustituto de lo que ella tan evidentemente carecía.

Pero fuese como fuese Levy deseaba el amor, quería a un muchacho guapo estrechándola, diciéndole que era bonita aunque fuera mentira, ser salvada de esa desesperación que parecía estar terminando de consumirla.

Las noches eran tal vez la peor parte del día, aun peor que la escuela… su ansiedad se disparaba de la nada, se volvía susceptible a todo y prefería encerrarse en su habitación antes de que alguien intentara siquiera hablarle pues ella de inmediato explotaba en un ataque y a pesar de querer detenerse no podía, había algo que la empujaba a actuar así.

Y Levy se encontraba a ella misma hecha un mar de lágrimas jalando sus cabellos, intentando con ello sacar al intruso de su cabeza, gritaba tratando opacar los alaridos que hacían eco en su mente, y entonces todo parecía ennegrecerse y se transportaba a un agradable limbo en dónde nada pasaba… solo una vasta tranquilidad.

Hubo una mañana en que todo superó los límites de lo normal, al abrir sus ojos las paredes de su habitación estaban llenas de rasguños, o más que rasguños era como su alguien hubiera pasado una navaja por el papel tapiz. La chica se sobresaltó al ver que en sus propias manos había cortes de las mismas tijeras que ahora estaban tiradas en el suelo a sus pies junto con manchones de sangre.

La muchacha gritó aterrorizada por la sola visión de la sangre, su hemofobia no le permitía soportar el ver el líquido rojo por tanto tiempo así que corrió al baño lavando sus manos compulsivamente.

-¡Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando!- se decía una y otra vez mientras pasaba sus dedos lastimados por el chorro de agua y se miraba al espejo hecha un desastre. Por un momento el cristal le devolvió el reflejo de un par de ojos carmín. La morena soltó un alarido y se fue de espaldas cayendo al piso pasándose ahora las manos húmedas por la cara.

Y los episodios se repetían con más frecuencia, las lagunas mentales se convirtieron en lapsos prolongados de amnesia y la sangre en sus manos seguía apareciendo en cada vez más cantidad… no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba en su cabeza, la desesperación se convirtió en el monstro que la acechaba con sus fauces bien abiertas.

Trastorno de identidad disociativa. Ese fue el diagnostico que terminó por romper el frágil equilibrio de la joven que al escuchar algo que más bien sonó como un veredicto solo se quedó pasmada en aquel consultorio rebosante de color blanco y olor a desinfectante… un blanco tan pulcro… tan detestable.

La ansiedad, el miedo, el ver su mundo caerse en pedazos le robó la voz y de paso el aliento.

Estaba loca ¿No es así? Básicamente acababan de reafirmarle que estaba loca ¡Claro! Estaba loca, mas loca que ese mundo enfermo y despiadado en el que fue a caer ¡Ya todos podrían señalarla con razones de peso! Ya todos podrían mirarla sin disimular su desprecio.

Una risa que muchos podrían describir como psicópata resonó por toda la sala; alguien que ya no era la tímida Levy McGarden se levantó de un solo saltó sin parar de reír de esa manera tan perturbadora.

-No me miren así ¿Quieren? Es algo repulsivo- les dijo a los presentes, tanto sus padres como el medico que parecían tener sus ojos a punto de salir de sus cuencas.

La otra personalidad ensanchó su sonrisa dejando pasear su lengua por sus labios.

-Les digo que dejen de mirarme así… o no voy a hacerme cargo de las consecuencias… ni de la sangre derramada.- les amenazó bajando un poco ese tono estridente y arrastrando las palabras como si estuviera saboreándolas.

Los presentes palidecieron en el instante mismo en que vieron a la joven sacar de entre sus ropas un par de afiladas navajas de las cuales lamió el filo y soltó a reír en neuróticas carcajadas.

Los enfermeros no tardaron en llegar con jeringas en mano dispuestos a someter a la chica que a base de sus improvisadas armas intentó defenderse pero terminó envuelta en una camisa de fuerza.

–No pueden hacerlo, no podrán detenerme, no mientras ella siga aquí… no mientras esté en su bonita cabeza ¡Yo no me iré!-

Y no se fue… ni siquiera las correas de la camisa, ni las paredes acolchadas fueron suficientes para someterla y cuando por fin pudo salir, cuando la McGarden de la personalidad dominante se pensó lista y segura para salir al mundo otra vez, todo comenzó…

Mientras que Levy soñaba con obtener el amor de algún hombre de fantasía, la personalidad que compartía tenía otras intenciones… ella no esperaría, arrebataría ese amor del hombre que cumpliera con sus requisitos aunque para ello tuviera que atravesale un par de navajas en los ojos para arrancárselos y solo la mirara a ella.

**¿Y? ¿qué les pareció?**

**¿Es aceptable?**

**Lulu-Sama 3**

**¡Chaito! :3**


End file.
